


Santa Carla Nights

by Theyreonlynoodles



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Recommendations, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyreonlynoodles/pseuds/Theyreonlynoodles
Summary: A one-shot series of all your favorite vampires from Santa Carla. This is an ongoing series, and I do take recommendations/plot ideas! This will include fluff, smut, angst, and basically whatever I think of. One/Two-shots at most. This will be cross-posted onto my tumblr!
Relationships: David (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Dwayne (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Marko (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Paul (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s), Star (Lost Boys)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Mint Chocolate Chip

"I can't believe he broke up with you!" Her friend, Ruby said. Cecilia rolled her eyes. The whole reason she had let Ruby convince her to go to the boardwalk was to avoid the thoughts surrounding her now ex-boyfriend. It had been a week, and she still didn't want to think about it. They were rollerblading their way down the boardwalk, and Cecilia could feel the burn in her thighs already.

Cecilia hadn't rollerbladed with her friends since she started dating her boyfriend. She used to be on the roller-derby team, but her boyfriend didn't like how she would often come home with bruises or how practices took up most of her time. Or perhaps it was the body type she had to have for the sport. She was a fool to quit, and it felt good to have them back on her feet. Even if she had to take breaks every fifteen minutes.

"Well, believe it. God, was this always so hard?" She asked as she grabbed the railing. She pulled herself onto it, and Ruby stopped next to her. Ruby was arching her brow at her and shaking her head. Cecilia used to be their captain. And now she could barely skate.

"You're never gonna make it back on the Cheer-Beaters again if you can't skate down the freaking 'walk." She said, and hoisted herself up next to her. They were both wearing knee pads and elbow pads, but they both ditched their helmets. It was the boardwalk, not playoffs. Ruby was wearing her team uniform, as all she did was eat, sleep, and breathe roller-derby. Cecilia had once been the same, but she ditched the red and white mock-cheerleading uniform for a pair of denim shorts and a yellow short-sleeved crop top. She wore her old red and white knee-high socks, but mainly so the knee-pads wouldn't chafe her skin. "I mean, what happened to Cece Cut-Throat?" She said, and Cecilia rolled her eyes. No one had called her that in almost a year.

"Cece Cut-Throat retired. It's Cecilia now." She said. The only thing she had to reminisce from that time was their matching socks and red roller-blades. Ruby didn't seem pleased, and swung her legs on the railing.

"Lame. I miss you on the team. Remember that time you got a foul 'cause you knocked that girl off the track?" She said, and Cecilia laughed. She did remember that, and it never failed to bring a smile to her face. She ran a hand through her long brown hair and sighed.

"C'mon, race you to the end and loser buys ice-cream!" She said as she hopped off the railing. She started skating ahead, and dodged a punch from the other girl. They hooted and cheered as they moved through the crowd. Ruby was chasing Cecilia down the boardwalk, and didn't intend on letting the other girl escape her so easily.

"Out of the way!" Cecilia yelled, and the two laughed as they raced down the boardwalk. She nearly knocked into a group of boys, but she quickly dodged them and their bikes. One of them revved their engine as they passed. It made the girls shriek from surprise, but the two girls quickly laughed. Even though Cecilia was rusty, she had been the captain for a reason. She was fast, and she gave a long, pleased sigh as she finished before the other girl. The two strolled down the boardwalk then, heading back where they came with cups of ice-cream in their hands now. Cecilia ate her mint ice-cream happily as they chatted.

They were passing the carousel, and Cecilia entertained the idea of riding it. Ruby was quick to interrupt her thoughts, and poked her shoulder. They had just passed a familiar group of bikers, but paid them no mind as Cecilia's attention was drawn elsewhere. Her eyes were on her ex, who was just getting off the carousel. With a _girl_. Cecilia felt her heart sink, and she nearly dropped her cup. Ruby wrapped an arm around her and the two stopped. Cecilia didn't mean to stare, but she just couldn't believe it. They had dated for nearly a year, and it only took a week for him to find someone new? It was heartbreaking.

Her ex wasn't the handsomest guy in the world, but he was the definition of a popular kid. He had liked Cecilia because she was different, or at least that was what he had told her. She frowned as she looked over the girl, and recognized her from the cheerleading team. It seemed that he had upgraded from a cheer-beater to a cheerleader. It made her frown, and Ruby gave her arm a squeeze.

"I mean, she's not even that pretty. You're totally hotter than her." Ruby said to comfort her, but Cecilia rolled her eyes. That wasn't why she was upset. It was then that her ex, James, saw her. She froze then, and immediately went to turn on her heel. She was going to zoom back where they had just come and escape into the crowd. She'd forgotten she was in skates, and, instead, she nearly fell.

Someone caught her before she could face-plant, and the hand holding her cup of ice-cream crashed into his chest. He steadied her, and then looked down at the mess she had made down his bare chest. She stared at the mess and quickly started,

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, I'm such a klutz-" She said, but then she looked up at his face. If she was embarrassed before, she was humiliated now. In front of her was the most handsome brunette she had ever seen, and he was glaring down at her as he held her by her arms. He had long brown hair, intense brown eyes, and a frown etched into his handsome face. Cecilia turned a bright shade of red, one that rivaled the red of her roller-blades. He sighed and said,

"You okay?" He asked, and Cecilia couldn't speak for a moment. She simply stared at him, and then her brain quickly caught up with her. Specifically, when the boys behind him started snickering.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Again, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" She asked. She hadn't even noticed that Ruby had left her side, but she was back in record time with a handful of napkins. She offered them to the brunette, and he took them from her. Cecilia ditched the cup and threw it into a nearby trash can while the boy wiped the mess from his chest. The two girls couldn't help it. They stared and Cecilia's eyes snapped back up to his when he said,

"I'm fine. Maybe don't eat and skate next time." He didn't sound happy, and Cecilia cursed herself for being so clumsy. One of the blondes, the one with the teased hair, said,

"Where's the fire, ladies?" He had a lazy grin on his face, and Cecilia looked him over. He was almost as attractive as his friend, and she quickly realized that they were all obnoxiously attractive. He was sitting on one of the bikes, and she remembered that it’d been him who revved his engine at them. She looked over her shoulder. James was laughing with his friends, and was quickly heading in their direction. She cursed herself, knowing that she'd humiliate herself further if she ran away now. Ruby was the one who supplied an answer.

"Her ex is here with a new girl and I think her fight or flight kicked in." She said, and the boys laughed. She blushed harder, and elbowed her for being so blunt about her business. They didn't even know these guys, hot or not. The brunette looked her over, and then at the quickly approaching group. It was the one with the mullet and the cigarette that spoke next.

"Is that so?" He asked, and Cecilia didn't like the way he looked at her. There was something dangerous about him, dangerous about all of them. She saw it more and more as she looked at them, and she was starting to think that maybe she'd accept the embarrassment of dashing away.

"Need assistance? We're always happy to offer our services." The angel-faced blonde said. He looked the least unassuming, but the suggestive wink he gave the girls made her think otherwise. His grin was devilish and knowing, and Cecilia didn't like it. Ruby didn't seem to see the same things she did and said,

"Maybe. C'mon, Cece, we could give him a taste of his own medicine." She said, and Ruby gave her a wide smile. Ruby had been suggesting she find a new man the entire week, that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else, and this was a golden opportunity. Cecilia didn't have time to weigh her options, and she heard her name get called behind her.

"Cecilia!" _Fuck_. She thought. The brunette smiled at her, and Cecilia quickly decided then. The unnamed boy seemed to understand exactly what she was thinking. When she turned to face her ex, he threw an arm over her shoulder. She tried not to blush and instead reached to intertwine their fingers. James had jogged over her, a cocky little shit as always, with his new girl clinging to his side. He looked surprised when he saw the brunette and quickly turned his eyes back to Cecilia. "Hey, how're you doing? This is Abby." He said, and Cecilia had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

The only reason he'd come over was to brag and to watch her squirm. Ruby looked like she wanted to knock his teeth out, and she was thankful she had roller-derby as an outlet.

"Dwayne." The boy offered, and Cecilia looked up at him with a small smile. _Dwayne, huh?_ She thought. The name suited him, and his voice made her as nervous as always. He squeezed her hand lightly, and looked down at her. The intensity of his eyes made her swoon, and she'd almost forgotten that her ex was right in front of her. Dwayne reached up to caress her face, and Cecilia felt her heart flutter. She’d definitely forgotten her wariness of the group. Her ex cleared his throat. The boys behind her were doing their best not to laugh, and the platinum blonde decided to pipe up,

"Cecilia hasn't told us about you. You are?" He asked, and Ruby had to cover her mouth to stop her laugh. The blonde was obviously trying to antagonize him, and it seemed to be working.

“James.” He stated, similarly to how Dwayne had.

“Doesn’t ring any bells. Ring any bells for you, Marko?” He asked the curly haired blonde. Marko had taken Ruby’s side, and the girl definitely didn’t mind. He leaned against her shoulder, using it as an armrest as he placed his chin in his hand.

“Nope. Any for you, Paul?” He asked the long-haired blonde. Paul was lighting a joint, and let out a large puff of smoke before asking,

“Wait, who are we talking about again?” And Cecilia couldn’t bite back her laughter. Especially when Dwayne looked over at the boy, and then said,

“We’re talking about James.” He had a shit-eating grin on his face, and Paul went,

“Oh.” And held it out like it was a great discovery. “Nah, none for me.” He finished, and blew the smoke into the air. When Cecilia looked back at her ex, he looked extremely annoyed. Cecilia couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m Cecilia’s ex.” He said, and his voice had lost all of it’s smugness from before. Dwayne pulled her closer then, and raised an eyebrow at the boy. He didn’t say a word, but he was playing the part of her new boyfriend fairly well. It was the platinum blonde that spoke again,

“Oh, really? Well, thanks to you, Dwayne’s got himself a girlfriend.” He said, and gave the boy a large grin. James wasn’t pleased by the news, but Cecilia didn’t care. It felt good to get him back, especially when he’d been so willing to push his new girl in her face.

“Yeah, finally.” Paul said and pushed the brunette from behind. Dwayne turned around to push him back, and Cecilia watched the two. She doubted that Dwayne actually had trouble picking up girls, but she figured he was pretty intimidating when he wanted to be. She’d been nervous about them earlier, but they were just a group of rowdy boys. They probably didn’t mean any harm, and were even willing to help her get her ex back. They didn’t even know her, and she'd spilled ice-cream all over one of them. However, that didn't stop them from coming to her aid. After everything, they were thoroughly alright in her book.

“Really? You see her birthmark yet?” He asked, and Cecilia went bright red. He was being an asshole, and he knew it. The birthmark he was referring to was on the inside of her hip, and it was covered even by a bikini. What he was really asking was if he had seen her naked yet. Ruby shook her head and glared at the boy.

“You’re an asshole, James.” She spat, and James waved her off. Dwayne glared at him, and his arm tightened around her almost possessively. Cooly, he said,

“No, have you?” He was being honest, and Cecilia thought that was for the best. James wasn’t afraid to stoop low enough to ask him where it was, and they didn’t need him catching their act. James gave him a smug smile.

“Plenty of times. But don’t worry, you’re not missing much.” He said, and Ruby took a step forward like she really was going to punch his teeth out. Marko seemed ready to help her. James took this as a sign to leave, and him and his new girl laughed as they quickly started backing away. He called behind his back, “Later, Cecilia.” Their group followed behind them, and Cecilia glared at their backs as they disappeared into the crowd.

“He’s a dick.” Dwayne said flatly, and Cecilia let out a sigh.

“Understatement of the century.” She said, and then looked up at the brunette. He gave her a small smile, and reached up to touch her face again. It made her heartbeat quicken when he rubbed her cheek, and Cecilia almost fell for him right then and there. He smirked down at her, and said,

“C’mon.” Before he started pulling her away from the rest of the group. He dropped his arm and opted to hold her hand instead. She held onto it with both of hers, and skated besides him.

“Where’re we going?” She asked, and turned to see Ruby give her a double thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the brunette, who was already looking back at her. He had a small smile on his face, and gave her hand a small squeeze.

“Ice-cream.” He simply stated, and then looked down at where she had dumped her cup. He looked back at her with a smirk. “Mint-chocolate chip, right?” He asked her, and Cecilia gave him a shy nod.

Cecilia ended up talking enough for the two of them, and Dwayne was happy to let her ramble. He’d offered her a ride on his bike, but she thought better of it. Her and Ruby went their separate ways to their homes, and she found herself dressing extra nice for their second night on the boardwalk in a row. Though, she stopped her skating when she passed the missing persons board. There, she saw a new flyer with James’ face on it.


	2. Picking A Different Emerson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the Lost Boys targeted Sam instead? No warnings for this chapter

_Jeez, those guys are weird._ Sam thought. Sam Emerson had just left the comic book store, and the Frog brothers had just practically forced him to take the vampire comic with him. They’d written their number on the back, and Sam laughed when he thought about the weirdo brothers. It was their second night in Santa Carla, and Sam was painfully aware that his brother Michael was off trying to find and impress the girl from last night. He was basically on his own that night, and, since two weirdos ran the only cool place in Santa Carla, he was forced to just wander down the boardwalk. He was considering getting something to eat when someone snatched the comic out of his hands.

“Hey!” Sam said, and stared at the taller male. He had long, curly blonde hair, and he looked over his comic as he said,

“What’cha got there, little man?” He said, and then made a face when he saw the cover. Sam tried to snatch it back, but he held it over his head. The teen was barely taller than he was, but still managed to keep it out of his reach.

“Give it back, man.” Sam said, and the blonde gave him a devilish grin. He ignored his demand and said,

“Vampires, huh? Paul, get a load of this.” He said, and tossed it to a teen with long, teased hair. When Sam looked him over, he thought he belonged at a Motley Crue concert. The Motley Crue wannabe looked over the comic and let out a loud laugh. He then wiggled his fingers at Sam and said, 

“Isn’t this a little too scary for a kid like you?” He teased, and Sam glared at him. _God, what is up with Santa Carla and it being full of weirdos?_ Sam guessed that they were Michael’s age. That meant that they were probably only a few years older than him.

“I’m not a kid.” He said defensively, and Paul let out another ‘ooh’ sound. He tossed the comic to another blonde, who was sitting on his bike. The platinum blonde snatched it out of the air, and then flipped through the comic. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and then said,

“You really read stuff like this?” He asked incredously, but Sam narrowed his eyes at him. He looked the boys over once again, and then at the bikes. He realized then that these were the boys from last night.

“Wait a minute. I know you guys. You’re the guys from last night. The girl my brother was chasing, she got on your bike!” He said, and pointed an accusing finger at the platinum blonde. He gave him a smirk and took another drag of his cigarette.

“You mean Star?” He offered, and Sam nodded. The blonde let out a long breath of smoke, and then held out his comic for him. “Thought we recognized you from somewhere, kid. Here’s your comic.” He said, and Sam reached to take it back. He snatched it out of his hand last second and held it up. The boys laughed, but Sam frowned at him. He was about to say something snarky when David said, “Oh, no hard feelings, kid. Here.” And Sam quickly snatched the comic from his hand. Sam had half a mind to just turn around and ditch them now that he had his comic, but the Motley Crue look-a-like through an arm over his shoulders.

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, and Sam sighed. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do, and he figured that if there was a repeat of last night then Michael would be led right to him.

“Sam. Sam Emerson.” He said, and the boys snickered at his tone and Paul wiggled his fingers again.

“Well, Sam Emerson, I’m David. That’s Marko,” The platinum blonde, now known as David, gestured to the first boy Sam had encountered. “This is Dwayne.” He said and gestured to the brunette, and then at the little boy behind him, “Laddie.” Sam was surprised to see such a little kid with the boys, but he assumed that Dwayne must’ve been his older brother or something. “And that’s Paul.” He said, and the Motley Crue look-a-like shook his shoulders after his introduction.

“Charmed.” Sam said shortly, and it sent Paul and Marko into a round of snickers.

“God, I love this kid.” Paul said, and Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even though they knew his name, he figured they were still going to call him ‘kid’.

“Where’re you from?” David asked, and Sam looked between the four of them. He didn’t know how everyone could seemingly tell that he wasn’t from around here. The Frog brothers had asked him the night before, and now this group of teens were asking him the same thing. Sam decided to say the exact same thing he’d said to the Frogs, 

“Phoenix. But lucky me, we moved here.” He said, and this earned a round of laughs from the boys.

“Don’t like Santa Carla?” David asked, and Sam sighed.

“The beach is nice, but everyone who lives here seems to be short a few marbles.” He said, and David gave him a wide grin. Sam had been making a jab at everyone he’d met so far, including the boys in front of him. The boys didn’t seem upset if they took notice. If Sam didn’t know any better, it seemed like the boys genuinely liked him. Sam didn’t expect his first friends to be a group of bikers.

“Wouldn’t you have to be to live in the murder capital of the world?” David responded, and Sam made a face. He supposed David was right, and he couldn’t come up with a good comeback. Instead, he decided to ask,

“So, do you guys know anything fun to do around here? Any cool places to hang out?” He asked, and the boys shared a glance. Sam was genuinely curious. Now that the boys weren’t trying to take his stuff, they didn’t seem like bad guys. Plus, he was in desperate need of something fun to do if the only thing Santa Carla had to offer was a comic book store run by two wacko brothers. Sam felt Pauls arm tighten around him as David said,

“Oh, yeah. Why don’t we take you?”

Somehow, the boys had convinced him to get on the back of one of their bikes. He had picked David, simply because the others barely said a word to him. He quickly realized it was a mistake when David drove straight for a cliffs edge, and stopped right at the very end. When Sam looked down at the water below, he could feel his head starting to get dizzy. David laughed in front of him, and backed away a few steps. It was then that he realized the blonde was purposely messing with him.

“Ha, ha. Thanks for driving me towards an early grave.” Sam snarked as he hopped off the back of his bike. The four teens and one kid led him into a cave below. Sam tried to ignore the signs outside it, but he couldn’t deny that it was creepy. He also swatted away any attempts of help from the older boys. Specifically from Paul, who was also helping Laddie down into the cave. This made all of them laugh. He’d almost fallen backwards, but saved himself the embarrassment. Sam watched as Dwayne quickly began to light barrels all around the room, as Marko went over to grab one of the pigeons around the cave, and as Paul strutted around the fountain. He’d almost missed what David had been saying to him.

“Not bad, huh?” David started. He was walking slowly around the room as Sam checked out his surroundings. “This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. Too bad they built it on a fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header,” He paused to clap his hands together. “Right into the crack.” He walked right up to Sam, and poked his shirt. Sam looked down, and then he lifted his hand to hit his nose. David laughed, and Sam cursed himself for falling for it. That was something his dad did, and he hadn’t expected the teen to do the same. “Now, it’s ours.” David finished.

“So, check it out, Sammy.” Paul said as he lit up a joint. Sam narrowed his eyes at him and mockingly laughed as David began to lead him farther into the cave.

“Marko, food.” David said, and Sam turned to see Marko heading back up the cave. “That’s what I love about this place. You ask and then you get.” David continued. He turned to take the joint from Paul, and said a small, “Thank you.” Before he turned back to Sam. Instead of offering it to him, he took a hit himself. Sam looked down at it, and held out his hand. David smirked and said, “You’re a little young, kid.” He said, and Sam glared at him.

“What happened to ask and then you get?” He sassed, and David smirked. He took a puff, and then pointed at him with the end of the joint.

“Sorry, Sam, but that rule has an age requirement.” David said, and Paul hopped off the fountain in front of the boys. 

“Yeah, you’re like thirteen, right?” The blonde asked, and Sam gave him a small glare.

“I’m fifteen.” He corrected, and Paul raised his hands up in surrender.

“Ooh, the big one-five.” He said, and waltzed away. Sam watched as the two teens helped Laddie on top of the fountain, and then Paul leaned over to hit play on the boombox. David lead him to the couch and said,

“You’ll like it here, Sam.” 

Marko returned with their food in record time, and let out a loud,

“Feeding time! Come and get it, boys.” And carried a box full of different containers of chinese food. He quickly passed it out, and Sam asked,

“Did you get any noodles?” He looked up at the blonde with a hopeful expression, and Marko grabbed a container. He passed it to him, as well as some chopsticks. Sam took them happily, and opened the container to dig in. He hadn’t realized how starved he’d been until the food was in front of him, and he opened the container quickly. When he looked down and saw that the container was full of worms, he nearly dropped it in disgust. “Ew, what the hell?” He asked, and David leaned forward in his wheelchair to see. The boys around him were laughing at his disgusted expression, but Sam didn’t care.

“What’s wrong, Sam? They’re only noodles.” David said, and then Sam looked back down again. His face quickly turned confused, and he stuck the chopsticks in to swirl the noodles around. He’d been positive a minute ago that the chinese container had been full of worms. 

“Weird.” He said to himself. Hesitantly, he took a bite. They were definitely just noodles.

“Too many horror comics.” David commented, and Sam rolled his eyes. His hunger returned, and he quickly finished the container. Worms or no worms, he was a growing teenage boy that needed to eat. When he was finished, he felt more than parched.

“Do you guys have anything to drink?” Sam asked, and David gave him a small smirk. Paul quickly said,

“Nothing a kid like you can drink.” And Sam shot him a glare. He knew that meant alcohol, and he almost couldn’t believe that they didn’t have anything else. Well, then he looked around the room. Nevermind, he could definitely believe it. 

David looked at Marko, and beckoned him over. He whispered something into his ear that Sam didn’t catch, and Marko gave a small nod. He went over to find whatever David had told him to, and David said,

“Y’know, we’re usually pretty strict about our age requirement rule, but, since you’re obviously not a kid, we’re willing to make an exception.” David said, and Sam tried not to let the older boy see just how happy it made him that they weren’t going to treat him like a kid anymore. Marko returned with a bottle of wine, one with gold and jewels decorating it. Sam quickly thought that it must’ve been some special stuff, and he watched as David popped the cork off. He took a small sip, closed his eyes, and then looked at Sam. “Drink this, Sam. Be one of us.” He said, and Sam took the bottle. He was more excited by the fact that this would be his first drink more than anything to think about the sketchiness of the situation.

He quickly took a small sip, and the boys around him cheered.

“Marko, gimme a ride.” David said, and took the bottle from Sam after his second sip. Marko pushed him in his chair around the room, and Sam was dragged to his feet by Paul. He ran around the room with the other boys, and tried to ignore the dizziness he was feeling.

The boys had taken him home soon after that, mainly because he commented on how his mom would be wondering where he was. Paul was the one who drove him home, and he waved at the boy as he drove down the street. Sam turned towards his grandfather's house and stuck his hands in his pockets. He felt pretty cool after that night, as he’d spent it with a group of guys older than him. They’d teased him, sure, but they also treated him like a little brother. And, they’d even let him try some alcohol. Sam knew that Michael would _never_ do something like that. He walked into his house, and his mother immediately said,

“Sweetie, it’s nearly eleven o’clock. Now, you know that ten o’clock is lights out, so please explain to me where you were.” His mother said, and Sam scratched the back of his neck. His mother was standing in the living room with her hands on her hips. He’d forgotten to check the time while he was out, and he quickly said,

“I made some friends at the boardwalk and I lost track of time. I swear, it won’t happen again.” He promised, and his mother sighed. She let her hands drop, and she quickly went over to pull him into a hug.

“I’m happy you made some friends, honey. But please, next time, be home by ten. Okay?” She said, and Sam was thankful for a moment that his mother was so nice.

“Okay.” He said, and the two went up to bed.

Sam found that he couldn’t sleep nearly the entire night, and he blamed it on the fact that Nanook had growled at him earlier in the evening and refused to sleep with him. Sleep evaded him until the sun rose. He awoke to the phone ringing, and yawned as he looked for the source of the sound. He reached over and grabbed it, and said,

“Hello?” He asked, and he heard his mother's voice on the other end of the phone.

“Hi, Sam. Are you just waking up? It’s 2 o’clock.” She said, and Sam placed a hand over the bottom part of the phone as he cleared his throat.

“No, no. I’m awake. What’s up?” He asked, and his mother said,

“Can you put Michael on the phone? I need to ask him something.” She said, and Sam stood. He took his phone to the other room, and shielded his face from the sun pouring in through Michael's windows. He shook his brother's leg, before going over to close the blinds. Wherever he had gone that night, it seemed that he’d had a long night as well. Michael looked up at him, and Sam pointed at the phone.

“It’s mom.” He said, and then quickly retreated back to his own room. He laid on his bed, and let sleep take him once more. His brother seemed to have the same idea, and both brothers stayed in bed until dinner time. After an encounter of motorbikes seemingly driving around their house, Sam decided that he needed to relax. Sam had just finished his bath and was wrapping his robe around himself when he felt a pain in his chest. It brought him to his knees, and then he looked up. He could hear Michael rummaging around in the kitchen below, and he followed the sound without a second thought. He stood outside the kitchen, and watched with hungry eyes as his brother made himself a bowl of cereal. He was gripping the wall, and gulped as he watched. Nanook saw him and stood in-between the two brothers. He growled at Sam and barked at him, causing the younger brother to stumble back and quickly back away from the dog. He ran back for the steps, and Michael followed him.

"Hey, Sam, where're you going? Why's Nanook barking?" He asked, and then his eyes found the boy and his reflection besides him. Sam had been standing right besides the mirror, and his brother came closer. He looked at the mirror and then at Sam, and Sam turned to look at his own reflection. He gasped. He looked see-through, and Michael waved a hand behind his head. "What the hell?" His brother asked. It was visible through Sam's form, and Sam quickly snapped his head to look at his older brother.

"I think something totally weird is going on in Santa Carla, Michael." He said, and then turned to race up the stairs. He slammed his bedroom door behind him, locked it, and Michael banged on the other side.

"Talk to me, Sam. That was insane! You gotta talk to me." His brother demanded, but Sam shouted back, 

"Leave me alone, Mike! I'm warning you!" He said, and he went to lock the door to their joined bathrooms. He went to his bed and hugged his knees. He looked over at his bedside table, seeing the comic from last night. He flipped through it quickly, and came to a quick conclusion. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed the Frog brothers.

"Guys, I think I'm in trouble." He said, and the Frogs quickly answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Edgar asked, and Sam felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't tell them that he was the vampire in question, and quickly said,

"I think my friend's a vampire. His reflection was all wonky in the mirror." He said, and Edgar quickly asked, 

"Does he sleep all day?" And Sam gulped. He had slept the entire day until dinner.

"Yeah."

"Does sunlight freak him out?" Sam could feel a panic start to spread through him. He'd only had one interaction with sunlight all day, and he'd quickly made sure it was no longer an issue.

"Yeah." He said, and then Alan asked,

"Bad breath? Long finger-nails?" Sam looked down at his fingernails. They did seem a bit longer. He then pulled the phone away from his face to check his breath. When he smelled it, he thought he could simply blame it on not having brushed his teeth.

"Yeah, his nails are a bit longer. But it's an unconfirmed on the bad breath." He said and Alan quickly replied,

"Your friend is definitely a vampire." Sam felt like his heart was going to best out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. In a small voice, he asked,

"What do I do?" And their reply didn't give him any piece of mind. 

"Get yourself a good, sharp stake and drive it right through his heart." As soon as the words finished leaving Edgar's mouth, Sam slammed the phone back on the receiver. If he listened to the boys any more, he was going to end up putting himself in an early grave. He put the phone back on his desk and laid back on his bed. He was trying not to have a panic attack, and stared up at his bedroom ceiling.

It was then that he realized his ceiling was getting closer. He quickly tried to grip onto his bedding, and managed to grab his blanket. He was relieved then that his mother made him make his bed, and that included tucking his blanket under his mattress. He gripped onto the blanket tightly, and managed to plant his feet on the ceiling. He looked down and around the room, and was hanging completely upside-down like it was nothing. _God, what is happening to me?_ He thought. He tugged on the blanket and brought himself back down onto the bed. He grabbed his headboard and hung on for dear life until he managed to get his feet back on the ground. He hung on to every piece of furniture as he made his way across the room, and unlocked his door. Michael had given up on trying to get in, but Sam needed him.

When he opened the door, he could hear that his brother was on the phone with their mom.

"Mike! Don't tell her anything! I've got it under control!" He yelled down to his brother, and let go of the wall to run downstairs.

"No, Mom, give me a sec." He heard Michael say, and then saw his brother covering the receiver. "Got it under control? What the hell is going on, Sammy?" He asked, and Sam waved his hands. Nanook was barking at him, but Michael told him to come to his side. "First, Nanook and now the mirror? You've got ten seconds to explain before I tell Mom to come home." He said, and Sam cursed his brother for a second.

"Look. There's nothing we can do about it tonight. We'll both go to bed, and I'll get this figured out tomorrow. Okay?" He asked, and his brother was still covering the receiver. He let out a sigh as he stared at him, and then brought the receiver back to his lips.

"Nevermind, mom. False alarm. Sammy was reading a horror comic and got freaked out is all." He said, and Sam let out a sigh of relief. Michael quickly calmed their mother down, and said, "Enjoy your date." Before hanging up the phone. Sam sighed, and Michael pulled him into a tight hug. "Whatever it is, I'm still your brother. You gotta talk to me, Sam." He said, and then Sam gulped. His voice shook as he said,

“I think I’m a vampire, Michael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested, so I hope everyone enjoys!!! Comment your thoughts below!


	3. 867-5309

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul meets a girl who plays hard to get. No warnings for this chapter

Jennifer had been working at Video Max for about two weeks now, and she thought it was an alright job. She worked afternoons into the night, which was a hit to her social life, but the pay was good and her boss, Max, was a nice guy. She sat behind the counter, with a black tv cutout to her left and an orange one to her right. On nights where it was slower, she’d find herself pushing the hanging cut-outs back and forth for hours.

Another good thing about Video Max was that she could wear whatever she wanted. Max didn’t have a dress code and this gave her freedom to dress how she pleased. Within reason. Jennifer wore a long-sleeved black crop top and a black skirt. She wore her pair of white chucks with the outfit, and sheer black tights. Finally, she finished the look with matching red nails and a red lip. Her blonde hair was short and went just below her chin. It was curled to have beach waves, and Jennifer ran a hand through it after she finished ringing up a customer. She gave them a bright smile and said,

“Enjoy your movie and have a nice night!” Before giving a small wave to the mother and child. She’d been watching them leave out the door when she saw four boys stroll in. Jennifer had only worked here two weeks, so she’d never seen the boys before. However, with one look at Max, she could tell that he _despised_ these boys. They barely browsed the shelves, with only the platinum blonde actually going over to look at the shelves. She did her best not to stare, and instead chose to be suddenly fascinated with her nails. When she looked up, she saw that they were making their rounds to her register. The shorter blonde led the three, and the taller blonde right behind him said, 

“We only come in here to watch one thing.” As they stopped in front of her register. The brunette stared at her, but the tall blonde didn’t let him keep her attention for long. “Now, who are you, doll?” He asked. He leaned his side against the counter, while the smaller blonde leaned over it. He had his hands in front of him, and she realized that they must’ve been talking to her. She pointed to her nametag and said,

“I’m Jennifer.” She gave a smile to the boys, one that they eagerly reciprocated.

“Jennifer,” He repeated as if he was trying out the name. “I like it. I’m Paul.” He said, and held out his hand. Jennifer chuckled as she took it, and he gave her hand a soft shake. His hand practically engulfed hers, and she was almost startled by the coldness of his skin. “Lemme guess, 867-5309?” He asked her, and she laughed and shook her head.

“Sorry, but you’re thinking of Jenny. I’m a Jennifer.” She replied, and he made a small ‘ooh’ sound. The smaller blonde chuckled and knocked against the glass. The taller blonde leaned over the counter then, and reached over to push a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a bold move, and Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him. She pressed her lips tight together, but she couldn’t prevent her smile. He smiled as he drew his hand away.

“Then, _Jennifer,_ what would your number be?” Paul asked her, and Jennifer stuck her tongue in her cheek. The boy was good. He was cute too, and was definitely rocking the rocker-vibe he had going on. Between the teased hair, jacket, and mesh shirt, she could feel herself crushing on him already. But she wasn’t going to give in that easy.

“Sorry, but I can’t give that type of information out while I’m at work. Not very professional, y’know?” She said, a teasing smile on her face. Paul was eating it up, and he had a response already waiting for her.

“Well, then how ‘bout I pick you up after your shift and you can give it to me then?” He asked, and Jennifer slowly shook her head. The boy had game, she’d give him that. His one friend, the brunette, was staring at her as they awaited her response. The other blonde had his thumbnail between his teeth, and a large smile behind it. She could spend her night with worse company, she decided. 

“Sure, I get off at ten-thirty.” She said, and his smile was triumphant as he stood up straight. It was 9:30 now, which meant he only had an hour to wait. He rapped the glass and then pointed at her.

“Ten-thirty it is.” He backed away as the platinum blonde began to head out. The brunette followed second, and Paul third. The smaller blonde gave her a small wave. Jennifer smiled and shook her head as the boys headed for the door. Max stopped them before they left and said,

“Didn’t I tell you not to come in here anymore?” He said to them, and Jennifer bit her lip to bite back her smile. The platinum blonde stared him down with a smile, and then left without a word. The rest followed him, but Paul called,

“Catch you later, Jennifer.” As he left. Max shook his head and glared at them as they headed out. Jennifer watched as they climbed onto their bikes, and wondered what she had just gotten herself into. She didn’t notice Max looking at her until he said,

“Wild kids. I know it’s none of my business, but you should stay away from them, Jennifer.” He said, and Jennifer raised her eyebrows at him. She didn’t say a word, but she silently agreed with him. It was none of his business. 

The hour had gone by painfully slow, and she’d smiled to herself when she heard the rev of a bike engines five minutes before her shift ended. She hadn’t thought him to be the type that would come early, but the boy seemed to be full of surprises. Max had sighed when she went out the door, but he didn't give her another warning. She was surprised to see all of them waiting for her, however, as she expected just Paul. She thought that he was going to take her on a date with him, not his entire gang. It was then that she realized he probably thought it’d be funny to bring them along. Or perhaps they thought more than one of them could get lucky. Either way, it wasn’t what she had signed up for. She bit her nail when she looked them over, and grinned when an idea came to her head. With a smile on her face, she walked over to the boys.

“Hello, Jennifer.” Paul purred, and then gestured to the other boys. “Didn’t get to introduce my friends earlier.” He said as he gestured to the boys. “That’s David, Marko, and Dwayne.” He said as he pointed to each respective guy. She waved to all of them, and then pulled a sharpie out of her purse. She was right in front of Pauls’ bike as she said,

“Arm.” She held her hand out for it, and he raised a brow at her. His friends all looked at her questioningly as he held out his arm. She gripped it, pushed back his sleeve, and then pulled the cap of the Sharpie off with her teeth. She wrote seven digits on his arm as clearly as she could, and then pulled back to replace the cap on the marker. “There.” She said, and she smiled when he looked down at the number with confusion written all over his face. “You wanted my number, so there it is. Sorry, boys, but I gotta get home. School night.” She said, and then started walking towards her car. Paul didn’t seem to know what to say, and his friends burst into laughter. _Serves him right._ She thought. Her car was only one over, and she was already grabbing the handle. She looked up when someone closed the door, and tried not to smirk when she saw Paul.

“I thought we had a date.” He said, his hand still on the door. Jennifer looked him over, and tried not to think about just how tall he was. She tilted her head to the side and said,

“I did too. Next time, don’t bring your friends.” She said and reached for the handle again. He dropped his hand, and stared at her with bewilderment in his eyes. He pulled the door open for her so she could slide in, and closed it behind her. He knocked on the window, and Jennifer rolled her eyes. She turned her car on, and then rolled down the window. “Yes?” She asked sweetly. He leaned down and rested his arms on the door.

“Is it bad that this makes me like you more?” He asked, and Jennifer laughed. Even after getting rejected in front of his friends, the boy still had game. She bit her lip and turned her head to look at his friends. They were watching the two of them with smirks on their faces. She looked back at Paul.

“We’ll see.” She quipped, giving him a shrug.

“Tomorrow’s friday. Friday’s not a school night.” He pointed out, and she gave him a soft smile. If anything, he was persistent. Jennifer didn't mind. She knew what he was asking, and she chuckled as she said,

“That’s true.” Her answer was short and nonchalant. He was getting antsy, she could tell. She knew his type. He was a player, and he wasn’t used to not getting what he wanted. It explained why her rejection only made him want her more, and it was why she continued to play hard to get. He scoffed at her vague response and rubbed his chin. So far, nothing was working on her.

“So, tomorrow? Just me and you. Boardwalk food, games, rides. The whole deal?” He asked. He tried to play it cool, but she could tell he was a little worried that she’d blow him off again and continue to play whatever game she was playing. Instead, she smiled at him and said.

“Meet me at the carousel at 9 o’clock.” A relieved smile took over his face, and before he could pull away, she grabbed his jacket. She pulled him in and kissed his cheek. She was happy she’d reapplied a fresh coat of lipstick, and was proud of the mark she’d left on his face. When she let him go, she said, “Now, get off my car.” And he looked completely dumbfounded. He backed away without a word, and watched her as she pulled out. She saw him lift a hand to his cheek, and he watched her the entire time as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think in the comments!! Also, feel free to comment any recommendations or stories you'd like to see!! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
